Pride demon
} |name = Pride demon |affiliation = Demon |image = Pride Demon-DAI.png |px = 270px |rank = Boss Elite Boss |location = Harrowing Chamber, Ortan Thaig, Blackmarsh (Origins) Darktown, Sundermount, The Fade (Dragon Age II) |appearances = Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age Legends Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition |quests = Broken Circle, Asunder, Shadows of the Blackmarsh (Origins) Night Terrors, A New Path, The Awiergan Scrolls: Pride Unbound (Dragon Age II) The Wrath of Heaven, Here Lies the Abyss (Dragon Age: Inquisition) }} Pride demons are incredibly powerful demons, the corrupted form of wisdom and faith spirits. They are among the most powerful demons known to Thedas, and most insidious. Such is their strength that possessing a corpse doesn't produce another shambling warrior, but a respectively powerful revenant or arcane horror. Background Abilities '' Dragon Age: Origins'' Note: While classified as demons by lore setting, Pride Demons are not counted as spellcasters / fade creatures in-game. Thus they are immune to spells like Mana Clash and most of their "spells" (with the exception of Mana Drain and Crushing Prison ) will bypass spell resistance , making Uldred and Baroness extremely dangerous on higher difficulties. Dragon Age II ;Fire type * Fire Bolt * Fire Shield * Fire Fist * Crushing Prison * Stomp * Charge ;Poison type * Poison Bolt * Poison Shield * Crushing Prison * Stomp * Charge Dragon Age: Inquisition * Electricity Resistance * Immunity: Asleep * Immunity: Frozen * Immunity: Paralyzed * Immunity: Physical Effects * Perceptive Locations Dragon Age: Origins * An example of this is the pride demon in the quest Asunder. The Fade beast lies dormant until the Warden assembles its body parts, at which point it will attempt to barter for its freedom. * Another notable pride demon is the one encountered in the Circle Tower when the abominations are unleashed within. Uldred attempted to summon demons under his control but like many before him succumbed to its will and became an abomination himself. * During The Harrowing in the Mage Origin, another pride demon seems to make an appearance. In the Fade, after the Spirit of Rage is defeated, Mouse will ask for help to leave. If the mage decides against it, he will tell them that they have just passed the true test and will transform into a Pride demon.}} Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening *The Baroness reveals herself to be a dark pride demon, a more powerful variant of the pride demon.}} Dragon Age II * A pride demon, Wryme, is confronted during the quest Night Terrors. * A second one, Audacity, advised Merrill to use blood magic to purify the Eluvian. The demon is fought during the quest A New Path. * A third one, Hybris, is encountered at the last stage of the side quest The Awiergan Scrolls: Pride Unbound. * An unnamed one is fought on the Docks during the quest The Last Straw in conjunction with a blood mage and many shades. This encounter is not optional. * Two are fought simultaneously in The Last Straw in the Templar Halls, along with several shades. * A dead pride demon is seen amongst the demon and abomination corpses in the hallway with Sandal during The Last Straw. * Each seal in the Legacy DLC is guarded by a pride demon of each variant. The first seal is guarded by the fire variant, the second by the common variant, and the last by the dark variant.}} Dragon Age: Inquisition * A pride demon is the first boss encountered in the game during the quest The Wrath of Heaven. It spawns while the inquisitor attempts to seal the rift at the Temple of Sacred Ashes and must be killed in order to do so. * A pride demon named Charged Pride is found in the southern Storm Coast region atop a bluff overlooking the Long River. It is one of the targets for the rogue specialization sidequest Way of the Tempest. * A pride demon is the objective of Solas' companion quest All New, Faded for Her. The Inquisitor must either kill the demon or free it. * Two pride demons can be fought atop Adamant Fortress during the quest Here Lies the Abyss. * A pride demon must be fought in order to escape the Fade during the quest Here Lies the Abyss. Two others must be slain to complete Fears of the Dreamers and Broken Window. * In the quest What Lies Dormant, two pride demons are fought, one in each wave. This quest is unlocked after the war table mission Measure Veil Strength.}} Notes * Solas states in conversation that Wisdom is at least one spirit that can be twisted into a Pride Demon."Wisdom and Purpose are too easily twisted into Pride and Desire." ''- Solas Dialogue upon following the Investigate tree, "Tell me about yourself."'' His personal quest further solidifies this fact. * Faith is another spirit that Gaider has stated becomes a Pride Demon when corrupted.David Gaider (2013). Cole (Asunder): What kind of... [spoiler!]. The BioWare Forum. Gallery UldredAbomination2.jpg|Senior-Enchanter Uldred as a Pride Demon FadeBeast.gif|Fade beast, a pride demon in Dragon Age: Origins DarkPrideDemon.png|A dark pride demon in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening PrideDemonWryme.png|Wryme, a pride demon in the Fade in Dragon Age II Pride Demon concept art.JPG|Concept art Pride demon (DAL boss).jpg|Pride demon in Dragon Age Legends Pride_Demon_(HoDA).png|Tier progression of a Pride Demon in Heroes of Dragon Age pride demon dots.jpg|Pride demon in Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Pride demon inquisiton cover.png|Pride demon as depicted on the cover of Dragon Age: Inquisition DAI Trailer Pride Demon.png|A Pride Demon, as seen in the Dragon Age: Inquisition trailer. pridedmndblwhip.png|Pride Demon Double Whip Attack as seen in Dragon Age: Inquisition pridedmnball.png|Pride Demon Electric Orb Attack as seen in Dragon Age: Inquisition pridedmnwhip.png|Pride Demon Single Whip Attack as seen in Dragon Age: Inquisition See also References Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Dragon Age Legends creatures Category:Legacy creatures Category:Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker creatures Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures Category:Demons Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition creatures